Normally, a decayed tooth is filled up without applying a pre-treatment of sterilization, therefore bacteria residue may be left during the filling process, and make the filling material come off easily. In some cases, a pre-treatment of sterilization is applied to biological tissues. However, ordinary sterilization process still cannot effectively kill bacteria.